Midnight
by Dark Phantom35473
Summary: Midnight is powerful mutant, with a gift that sometimes controls her more than she controls it. She's also peaked the curiosity of Magneto, who sees her as quite and asset to the Brotherhood. Summary sucks, I know, don't judge me!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm trying out a story here that i'm not sure if i'm gonna continue. Let me know if you want me to continue it!

Name: Midnight

Summary: Kennedy, or Midnight as she prefers, is a mutant with an extremely powerful gift. Sometimes it becomes to much for her to handle and she loses control. She's also sparked the curiosity of Magneto who sees her as potentional member of the Brotherhood. Together with her pyrokinetic boyfriend Tyler, she has to learn control of her abilities and discover which path she chooses to follow.

Pairings: Multiple pairings include Bobby/John, Scott/Jean, Logan/Ororo, Piotr/Jubilee, and OMC/OFC

Disclaimer: I don't own...::SOBS::

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kennedy gasped jumped to the side as a softball-sized ball of fire shot right past her head, singeing the ends of her black hair. Another flew past her other side as she dodged it, panting heavily and shaking the sweat from her forehead.

"Come on, Sparky!" Kennedy yelled, still dodging the onslaught of flames, "You're gonna _have _to do better than that!"

"Stop calling me Sparky!" A tall teenaged boy yelled. He dropped his hands and the fiery balls of death vanished into harmless wisps of smoke. Kennedy ran over to the boy, who was also rather sweaty.

"Come on, Ty," Kennedy said, ruffling his dark hair, "I think Sparky is an awesome name," she collapsed her thin frame onto the cool grass, "It just suits you."

"No, it doesn't. It sounds electric-y. And in case you haven't noticed," Tyler sat down next to Kennedy and absent-mindedly put his arm around his girlfriend's waist, "I'm a fire mutant," He fingered the ends of her singed hair.

"I noticed," Kennedy said, playfully swatting his hand away, "Well, fine then, what would you rather be called? Fire-mutant Man?"

"Okay, now that's just stupid."

"And Sparky's cute."

"Sparky's a dog's name," Tyler said defensively.

"And what's wrong with being a dog?" Kennedy asked.

Tyler felt a prickling in his forearm as Kennedy spoke. And after it stopped, Tyler found his arm wrapped around a small black Labrador puppy that, only seconds ago, was his girlfriend.

The puppy, or rather Kennedy in the form of a puppy, jumped onto Tyler's chest and started licking his cheek relentlessly.

"Oh crap! Ken, come on! Kennedy get off! Ken quit it!" Tyler successfully shoved the small creature off of him, but Kennedy wasn't through yet. She backed off a few feet and shape-shifted into a large, black bear of a dog. She bounded up to Tyler and pounced on him, pinning his arms down. Pushing a puppy off was easy, pushing off a full grown black Labrador that was easily over one-hundred and fifty pounds, was not.

"Ok, Ken, seriously, I can't breathe. Get off!" Kennedy wagged her tail slowly and gave Tyler a look that he could understand, be Kennedy a human, dog, or turtle. It said "I won. Now admit it."

Tyler sighed, "I, Tyler Burns, admit that I got pinned down by my girlfriend. Love you, Kenny."

Nodding, Kennedy stepped off of her boyfriend and sat down on the ground. Tyler sat up and watched Kennedy as her black fur faded and gave way to her pale skin and black tank top that she had been wearing.

"Love you too, Sparky!"

"DAMMIT KENNEDY! You know what, maybe I'll start calling you an annoying nickname."

"No, you won't." Kennedy said.

"What makes you think-" Tyler started, but he cut his sentence short when he noticed the hairs on the back of Kennedy's neck begin to prick. A sure sign that she was about to change. And a pissed off Kennedy meant that he might have to outrun a wolf or a lion or something in that family of ferocity.

"Ok, ok! Chill out, Ken! No annoying nicknames. Then what would you want to be called?"

"I don't know," Kennedy said, staring at the sky, "Maybe Midnight."

"Why?"

"Because every animal that I shift into, assuming that it has fur to begin with, has completely jet black fur. It's funny," She said as she twirled a hot pink strand of hair around her finger, "You'd think that it would have pink streaks in it."

"But you dyed your hair," Tyler said, as if she'd forgotten.

"I know _that_," she sighed, "But I guess you're right. I'd probably have to dye every furry animal that I turn into. Speaking of which, I have to get my hair colored again, the pink's starting to fade."

"I don't think you need to re-color your hair, Kenny."

"Aww… why not? Because you think I look beautiful just the way I am?" Kennedy gushed, something that was very uncharacteristic of her.

"No, because coloring your hair is expensive and you always ask me to front you the money."

The slap could have been heard for miles.

"Ow!"

"You totally deserved that," Kennedy said, sounding _very _pissed.

"Ken? Kenny? I'm sorry. That came out wrong. Babe? Come on, let's get out of the backyard. Let's go for a walk. We can talk about how you kicked my ass while we trained today."

Kennedy brightened, "Sounds good to me!"

Kennedy and Tyler both discovered their mutations when they were eleven, before they even knew each other. They met in freshman year and started dating in the beginning of their sophomore year. After five months of dating, Kennedy told Tyler she was a mutant. She was shocked as hell when he said he was one too.

Kennedy stood up and dusted off her black jeans. She grabbed Tyler's hand and they walked out of the backyard .

They had been walking in comfortable silence for a few moments when Kennedy stopped short and looked around. Tyler noticed the hairs on the back of her neck prick up.

"Ken? What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kennedy said, her eyes getting slowly darker, "Just a little payback for the money comment," and she shape-shifted.

"Oh, Ken! Come on, that's not fair!" Tyler whined.

Kennedy cocked her head.

"I can't be seen walking around with a little poodle!"

Kennedy let out a high pitched yap and snapped playfully at Tyler's ankles.

"DAMMIT KEN!"

There was nothing that Kennedy loved more than changing form. Actually, the changing itself wasn't so great. She felt her bones shrinking and stretching and she would often grow new appendages like teeth, a tail, and sometimes extra legs. But when she was in her altered form, she had a feeling of freedom that was unexplainable. She loved being a dog the most.

She was just being a poodle to piss off Tyler. And she was doing a good job.

Kennedy padded happily along, taking in the scents that she couldn't pick up on in her human form . The leaves, the flowers, Tyler, children running around, Tyler, the rubber of car tires, and Tyler. She loved the way Tyler smelled. It was like a campfire, but her human nose could only pick up the faintest trace of it.

A strange scent hit her nose as she rounded the corner. It wasn't human, but it wasn't animalistic. It was both foreign and familiar at the same time.

Kennedy stopped and stood up, human once more.

"What is it?" Tyler asked, "Sick of being a black puff-ball?" He smirked.

"No, no I smell something weird. Follow me," Kennedy pushed through a wall groomed hedge that bordered the sidewalk.

Tyler followed her without hesitation. They ran though neat yards that soon gave way to a thick collection of woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers! This chapter's pretty long, I know. I couldn't find a decent cut off point. The next one will probably be shorter. Anyway, read and review!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Uh, Ken? You sure you wanna go in there? I've heard wolves in there. Other people say they've heard them too."

Kennedy laughed, "Tyler, there isn't-" She stopped mid-sentence. There was no way she was telling him that the 'wolves' were really her on a few midnight runs, "Uh… anything to be afraid of," She finished lamely.

Kennedy grabbed Tyler's wrist and pulled him into the woods.

There was an eerie silence around them. The calm was too calm, the quiet was far too quiet.

"Ok, I don't know if what I smelt was dangerous or not so keep on your guard."

Tyler nodded and clenched his fists and they became encased in flames. Kennedy shape-shifted into a sleek black wolf and an attack of scents and sounds hit her. She tried to find the same scent she smelt on their walk.

She got it after a moment and darted off to the left, Tyler not far behind.

After a minute of running, the scent became over-powering. The 'whatever-it-was' was close, very close.

Kennedy shifted back into human form. She didn't want to hurt or scare whatever it was if it wasn't dangerous. Tyler concentrated on his clenched fist and the flames vanished in an instant.

"It's close," She muttered to Tyler in barely a whisper.

"Yes, I am," a female voice said from behind.

Kennedy and Tyler whipped their heads around. An unintentional growl escaped Kennedy's throat. Her mutation sometimes brought about some very animalistic traits. Tyler's hands exploded in flames. He hated being surprised. However, he quickly extinguished the flames when he saw it was a person.

"Who are you?" Kennedy asked threateningly. This woman was tall and beautiful with thick red hair and sparkling eyes. She was wearing a long coat that went down past her knees.

"My name is Jean Grey. I work at Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters."

Kennedy bit back a laugh. She didn't think she'd ever heard a dumber name for a school. But she kept her face stoic, "I don't mean to be rude, Jean, but what are you doing running around here? I don't recognize your scent- I mean, I've never, uh… seen you around here."

"I drift in from time to time," Jean answered in a non-committal voice, "But this time, I was actually looking for you two."

"In the woods?" Tyler asked suspiciously. He clearly did not trust this woman.

"Well, I thought that Miss Taylor here might have been out for a run," She cast Kennedy a knowing glance.

Kennedy froze. She knew. This mystery person knew that they were mutants. She had been of course referring to Kennedy's wolf runs.

How could Jean know? She and Tyler had always been so careful about when they trained. They would train when it was dark or when they were by themselves, sometimes even in the woods.

Then it clicked.

"You're a mutant," Kennedy said. That was why she picked up on the foreign yet familiar scent. Jean carried a different scent than a human because she wasn't human.

"Yes," Jean said, "Just like you two."

Kennedy had a million questions, but her curiosity got the better of her and she knew that out of all the questions she had, there was one that see really wanted to know.

"What do you do?" Tyler beat her to it.

Jean smiled, seemingly pleased with this question. She switched her gaze to a large rock and in a second it was hovering five feet off of the ground. Then without even the slightest change in expression, she sent it flying through the air and it crashed into a tree.

"I'm telekinetic and a telepath," Jean said.

"Telepath?" Tyler asked.

"It means she can read people's thoughts and, you know, just like, enter their minds," Kennedy clarified.

Jean nodded.

"Cool," Tyler said, seeming more willing to trust Jean, "Like, can you tell me what Kennedy's thinking?"

"Well, I usually don't use my mutation for such things. I stay out of people's mind if I don't have their consent."

"Oh, come on!" Tyler pleaded, "I need to know if she's still pissed at me from when I accidentally burnt her history project last week!"

"Oh, you won't need a mind reader for that," Kennedy growled.

"Fine," Jean said, "I'll do it, but first let me tell you why I'm here."

Tyler and Kennedy nodded. They had almost forgotten that Jean had been looking for them for a reason.

"Ok, Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters is a school for mutants. When a mutant's abilities surface, we, or the professor rather, are alerted and we come to bring them to the school, assuming they want to go of course."

"But, that doesn't make any sense," Kennedy interrupted, "I found out I was a mutant when I was eleven. So did Ty. How come no one showed up then?"

Jean looked genuinely stumped, "I don't know. The professor told me a week ago that I had to pick up two mutants. I had a hell of a time finding you though. It's a good thing that you found me."

Kennedy nodded.

"Well, trust me, this will be addressed, but for now, that's not the issue at hand. This school is open to all mutants. If you wish to go, our doors are open."

Kennedy's mind whirled around at a million miles a minute. No more having to hide her and Tyler's gifts. They could be around people like them. No more practicing only at night or when they were alone. No more looking over her shoulder every time she wanted to change form. Never again would she be forced to give herself a headache when she tried to resist the urge to maul the people who called her and her friends freaks.

"I don't need to read your mind to see that you really want to go, Ken," Tyler said with a chuckle.

"Don't you?" Kennedy asked, slightly nervous. She wouldn't do anywhere without Tyler, no matter how badly she wanted to.

"Of course I want to!" Tyler said loudly, "It's just well, we can't just up and disappear. We are gonna have to tell our parents."

Kennedy sighed. She knew they had to. She'd been trying to find a way to tell them for five years. Kennedy lived in a gated community with her very wealthy, very conservative, and not very opened minded parents. They didn't accept her for who she was and were constantly trying to force her into such horrors as floral print. Kennedy remembered vividly her fourteenth birthday. Her parents nearly had a heart attack when she came down for dinner in black jeans, a black tank top complete with red pentagram, a black studded belt, and silver guitar earrings.

They blew up worse when she dyed her hair. (Apparently they felt that hot pink streaks were very unbecoming of a young lady.)

Worse still when they found her stash of Metallica CD's.

And worse still when she started dating Tyler.

Tyler had shaggy black hair with a red streak thrown in here and there. He wore baggy jeans and concert tee-shirts. Her parents refused to believe that he was a straight A student. Kennedy hadn't believed it either until he showed her a few old report cards he had stashed under his bed. Kennedy's parents had just stuck up their noses and insisted that he had hacked into the computer system and changed them.

"We were gonna have to tell them eventually," she said finally.

"Might as well be sooner than later?" Tyler prodded.

"Might as well be sooner than later."

"So you'll go?" Jean asked, smiling.

"When can we?" Tyler asked.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Cool," Tyler said, "Now that we've heard you out, can you read Ken's mind?"

Jean looked at Kennedy, "Is it alright?"

Kennedy shrugged. She had nothing to hide, "Sure, go ahead."

Jean nodded and set her stare onto Kennedy, unblinking. After a minute or two, Jean shook her head, confused.

"What is it?" Kennedy asked.

"Your mind blocked me, it shut me out. How did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything," Kennedy said, "Wait, what do you mean, 'I shut you out'?"

"It was like I hit a wall, some kind of mental wall. It takes years for even the most advanced telepaths to learn to do that. It must be part of your mutation," Jean said more to herself than anyone else.

"But her mutation is shape-shifting," Tyler said, feeling the need to state the obvious, "Not psychic-blocking."

"Maybe I can do both," Kennedy said, "This is awesome! I'm going to a school where there's bound to be a few telepaths with crappy morals and now they can't read my mind."

"Lucky," Tyler muttered.

"The professor will be interested in this. I've never hit a block so strong that I couldn't eventually get through."

"Well," Tyler said, "Could it be that your power's, I don't know, broken maybe?"

"Broken?" Kennedy asked, "Come on Ty, powers don't _break_! Do they?"

"No, they don't break," Jean said, "They can malfunction, but mine aren't. I can hear someone thinking that they're husband's being an inconsiderate asshole."

Kennedy laughed, "So, if it's not you, it must be me."

"You think so?" Tyler said sarcastically, "Wow Ken, I'm proud to be dating someone so intelligent."

Kennedy growled and snapped her jaws. Tyler could see that Kennedy's teeth were longer and sharper than before; more animalistic. She bared her teeth at him, still snarling.

"Whoa, Kenny," Tyler said, backing up, "Chill out."

Kennedy slapped her hands over her mouth, "Oh my god, Ty, I'm so sorry! I don't know why I keep doing that!"

"_Keep_ doing that?" Jean asked.

"I don't know!" Kennedy said, exasperated, "Lately when I've gotten pissed or, I don't know, like defensive, I get kinda feral. You know, growling and snarling and stuff like that."

"That's not uncommon, I hope you'll be happy to know. Often, when someone has a mutation that relates to animals, they'll experience a showing of animalistic characteristics when feeling angered or threatened."

"Oh, okay, good," Kennedy said, "I almost took Tyler's arm off when he burnt my project."

"As you gain a higher level of control over your powers, you'll find it easier to control your feral outbursts."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen when you tell your parents," Tyler said, putting a comforting arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Yeah, that'll just give then even more of a reason to be scared crap-less of me," Kennedy sighed.

Jean quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"My parents think I'm a 'disturbed child' who's going to do nothing with her life but live on the street while trying to outrun the cops," Kennedy shrugged.

"I can't wait to meet them," Jean muttered.

Kennedy scoffed, "Don't even attempt to fake enthusiasm, I can barely stand to be around them, and I'm their freakin' daughter!"

"So, you wanna get a move on, Baby?" Tyler asked.

Kennedy shrugged, "Now or never."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Read&Reveiw 


	3. Chapter 3

Kennedy pawed through her purse, looking for her house key

Kennedy pawed through her purse, looking for her house key. They had been in front of her huge house for almost ten minutes while she searched. Tyler knew it wasn't looking anymore, Kennedy was stalling.

"Isn't that your key in your pocket Ken?" Tyler said, pulling a chain out of her back pocket.

"Oh, the one place I didn't check," Kennedy giggled nervously.

"Ken, what the hell was that? You don't giggle."

"I'm nervous as all hell, Ty, leave me alone!"

"Why, what's the worst thing they can do to you?"

"Ship me off to a convent."

"Kenny, stop being dramatic," Tyler sighed.

"Ty, I'm serious. My sister spent five years in a convent!"

"Your parents really sent her to a convent?" Jean asked, shocked, "Why?"

"They found out she was having sex with her boyfriend," Kennedy said, shrugging her shoulders.

Tyler was at a loss for words, "I didn't even know that you had a sister."

"Yeah, I don't like to talk about her that much. Madison came back all weird. She hardly talked to anyone."

"That's awful," Jean said.

"Yeah, and then she went missing about a year ago. She was back home for, literally, like two days. She was all weird. She wouldn't look at any of us. She only talked to Eden and Eden said that Madison felt 'shamed by her sins' and couldn't look 'good people' in the face."

Tyler raised his eyebrows.

"Then she said she was going on a 'spiritual retreat' for a weekend…"

"And?"

"She never came back. Nobody knows what happened to her. My parents searched for months, but everything came up dry. I'm not allowed to talk about her, we have no pictures of her in the house, my parents burned all our home videos of her. They think it's better to pretend she didn't exist."

"God Ken, I'm sorry," Tyler said.

"It's ok, I didn't talk to her that much anyway," Kennedy put her key in the doorknob, "In we go."

She opened the door and the three mutants stepped into a large entry room with white paneled walls, several coat hangers, and a long rug that led up to a set of double doors. The double doors opened and a middle aged woman in a light blue sun dress and a white apron bustled in.

"Hello Miss Kennedy," The woman said with a cheery smile, "It trust you enjoyed your afternoon? May I take your jacket Miss?"

"Hi Eden," Kennedy said, "And do I seriously have to ask you every day? Call me Kennedy or Kenny or Ken, _anything _but 'Miss'."

"My apologies Kennedy, your jacket?"

"No, I think I'll be needing it," Kennedy sighed, "I doubt we'll be staying long."

"We?" Eden turned her attention to Tyler and Jean, "Oh! Hello Mister Tyler! I didn't see you there, how are you?"

"Pretty good, and can you drop the 'mister', Eden?" Tyler smiled. Eden was the only person in the Taylor household who liked him.

"Of Course, Tyler. And I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know you. My name is Eden Keller, I'm the Taylor's head maid."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Keller, my name is Jean Grey, I was wondering if I could have a word with the Taylors, in regards to their daughter.'

Eden turned to Kennedy, her cheery face suddenly stern, "Kennedy Nicole Taylor, have you gone and done something stupid and gotten yourself in trouble?"

"Not yet," Kennedy muttered.

"No, no nothing like that at all!" Jean said, realizing her choice of words was very poor, "Kennedy's in no trouble! May I speak with them?"

Eden looked at Kennedy suspiciously.

"Eden, please!" Kennedy said. She just wanted to get this over with!

"I'll go alert them as to your arrival," and Eden bustled off through the doors.

The three stood in uncomfortable silence. Tyler took Kennedy's hand. After a few moments, a woman's agitated voice could be heard through the doors.

"Just showing up and thinking nothing of it? Did it ever occur to her that we could have been in the middle of something important? What was the woman's name? Jenna, Julia? Oh, Jean…Jean Grey. Well, let's see what this _Jean_ has to say."

Kennedy rolled her eyes, "There's still time if you wanna, ya know, run."

"I might take you up on that," Tyler mumbled.

The doors flew open and an elegantly dressed woman sashayed in. She looked at her daughter and her company and snorted.

"Kennedy, how often must I tell you to give us notice before you bring company over, or that _boy_?"

"Mom," Kennedy said angrily, "Why are you being so obnoxious?"

"Don't speak to me like that!" Mrs. Taylor snarled. She turned to address Jean, "Ms. Grey was it? Jean Grey?"

"Yes," Jean said confidently, "That's me."

Mrs. Taylor scanned Jean up and down, often wrinkling her nose, "Well, what is it that you want? We were just about to enjoy dinner."

"Um, perhaps we could sit down somewhere?" Jean suggested, her confidence seeming to falter.

Mrs. Taylor pursed her lips, "Well, just invite yourself in why don't you?" she muttered. Then she turned on heel and sashayed out of the room.

Eden smiled nervously, "You may follow," she said.

"I'm so sorry," Kennedy muttered.

Jean sighed, "It's alright. I'm gonna say you take after your father?"

Kennedy scoffed, "I think I was adopted."

Kennedy, Tyler, and Jean walked into a large living room. There was fine china and expensive fabric all over the place. It looked like if you took a step, the entire room would just shatter.

Kennedy plopped down onto one of the white couches. Jean and Tyler remained standing. Her mother was sitting on an opposite couch, her legs crossed, sipping tea. A tall, stern man, Kennedy's father, was watching Tyler like a hawk.

The man spoke first, "So, my wife tells me you have something to tell us, in regards to our daughter?"

"Yes, actually, I have quite a lot to say, if you'll listen. But first, I think Kennedy would like to talk to you," Jean said, her confidence back.

"What is it Kennedy?" her father said in an uninterested tone, "Dinner's getting cold."

"Um, Mom, Dad, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yes, Kennedy, I can see that, hurry on with it," Mrs. Taylor sighed.

"All right," Kennedy shrugged, "I won't beat around the bush, then. Mom, Dad, I'm a mutant."

Her parents were silent for a moment, then Kennedy's mother rolled her eyes, "Kennedy, if you thought that was funny, you were wrong. Now send that woman and that _boy _on their way. It's time for dinner."

"Funny? It's not supposed to be funny, it's the truth!"

"Enough Kennedy! Send them home and freshen up!"

"You don't believe me? Your own daughter? What do I have to do to prove it to you?" The hairs on the back of her neck began to prick up.

Tyler noticed it first. He put his hands on Kennedy's shoulders, "Kenny, calm down," he said soothingly.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Kennedy's father yelled.

"No!" Kennedy yelled, "He's my boyfriend! He can put his hands on my shoulder if he wants!" Kennedy's eyes began darken and her nails began to grow.

Jean had now stepped in, "Kennedy, calm down! They're just confused! They don't understand!"

Kennedy seemed to calm down at this. It was as if her mind was reminding her that this would be extremely confusing for her parents.

"We are not confused!" Kennedy's mother yelled, "Our little girl has been corrupted by _that,_" she pointed at Tyler, "menace of a boy!"

Tyler ripped his hands off of Kennedy's shoulder, "I haven't done anything to her! You don't even know her! She's perfect the way she is, you'll just never accept that!"

"Perfect?" Her father scoffed, "She thinks she's some kind of mutant freak! No child of ours could possibly be a mutant!"

That was the last straw. Kennedy back up a few feat and changed into a huge black bear. She roared and stomped around the room, destroying everything she could.

Her mother screamed. He father picked up a vase and through it at Kennedy, hitting her on the side of the head.

Kennedy changed back into a human, a trickle of blood dripping down her face, "Yeah," she said looking directly at her frightened parents with piercing eyes, "No child of yours is mutant."

She turned and ran from the remains of the living room, Tyler and Jean not far behind. They ran into the entry room and Kennedy saw Eden standing by the door. Kennedy was suddenly very sad, Eden had been like the mother she never had, she didn't want to be hated by her.

But Eden was smiling.

"I love you for who you are," She said, "And you're still you."

"Thank you," Kennedy said. They exchanged a hug and Kennedy darted out the door with the other two mutants.

They fled the property, finally stopping at the end of the street, panting.

"Yeah," Jean said, "That didn't go over too well."

"Really?" Kennedy said, putting her hand up to the cut on her head, "It actually went better than I thought it would," There wasn't a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

"You okay Ken?" Tyler asked, brushing her slightly bloody hair out of her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm all right," she said taking Tyler's hand in her own.

"No, you're not."

Tyler was right. Kennedy was holding back hot tears, she finally let them spill. Tyler pulled her close and mumbled, "Shh…it's okay, it'll all be okay, don't cry. Don't be upset."

Kennedy sniffled, "I'm not so much upset, just, more pissed than anything. I mean I knew my parents wouldn't understand, I knew that they'd probably kick me out of the house. I was prepared, and that doesn't bother me. What hurt was, when my dad said that I wasn't his daughter anymore, just because I'm a mutant. It was just like, 'ouch' ya know?"

"Don't worry too much about, Ken, he didn't mean it."

"Ty, you don't understand. He _did_. I don't even think they love me, I'm not sure if they ever did."

"Ken, don't talk like that."

"No, really. It's okay. I'm not really sure I ever loved them. I mean, I thought Eden was my mom until I was six. _That's _how small a role in my life my mom played. Eden's who I'm gonna miss."

"Yea, me too. She's the only one who didn't hate me."

"Eden liked you a lot. She's the one who made those cookies for you on your birthday."

"Yeah, those were really good," Tyler said dreamily, "Hey, wait a minute! You said you made those!"

Kennedy laughed, "I lied."


End file.
